Moving
by She's A Keeper
Summary: Temari has to move to America and the girls and Shikamaru have to find a way for her to stay.


Welcome to my new fanfiction, "Moving Day"

* * *

"Temari I can't believe your moving to America," Hinata said with a said face.

"Me either, but I have to for my dad's job," Temari said as she packed her clothes.

"Does Shikamaru know about this?" Sakura asked as she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

Temari said nothing as a response. The girls know knew that she didn't tell her boyfriend.

"You know you have to tell him sooner not later because your moving in... 2 days," Ino said looking down at the ground.

"Temari dear! That Shikamaru boy is here downstairs!" Temari's mother said as she opened the door and let Shikamaru in as she left to go get some stuff.

After hearing her mother, Temari opened her door and went downstairs. As soon as Shikamaru seen Temari her walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Shika-kun, I have something to tell you," Temari said shivering to the bone.

"This isn't about another boy is it?" Shikamaru said scared.

"No...I'm...moving," Temari said looking away.

Shikamaru fell to his knees and began punching the floor again and again.

"Crap!" Shikamaru said clutching a small black box.

"Shika-kun, I sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Temari said about to cry.

Shikamaru dropped the black box.

Temari then bent down to pick up the box and looked inside as she gasped at the huge diamond ring inside.

"I was gonna ask would you marry me," Shikamaru said getting off the floor.

BOOM!

"I just got an idea!" Sakura said running down the steps with Ino and Hinata chasing after her.

"What's your idea?" Temari said looking at Sakura.

"You could live with one of us until you get the money to buy a house!" Sakura said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, but who?" Temari asked.

"We could go to each of our houses and see who has the most space," Hinata said.

"OK, let's go!" Ino said grabbing everyone's hand and dragging them to her house.

* * *

_Ino's House  
_

_

* * *

_"Well I have to rooms but the other room contains the rest of my clothes," Ino said scratching the back of her head as everyone sweat dropped at the amount of clothes the girl had.

"Ino you could have your own mall because of all the clothes you have," Sakura said.

"Umm, hello girl moving it 2 days here," Temari said.

"Yeah so let's go to Hina's house," Sakura said about to leave.

After hearing Sakura, everyone turned around and headed out the door.

Since Sakura dragged them last time, they put their arms behind their backs.

* * *

_Hinata's House

* * *

_"Well Hinata, I seriously don't see how you have a bed in this place because it small as-language," Hinata said pointing towards to her and Naruto's baby.

"I was gonna say "heck" but whatever," Sakura said looking around.

"Yeah, and I don't Temari wants to sleep on a couch or smell Naruto's morning breath," Ino said as they all laughed.

"OK, I guess this mean were going to Sakura's house," Shikamaru said with his thinking face.

"Okay, let's go!" Sakura said grabbing their arms again and dragging them to her house.

"Noooo..." they all mumbled.

* * *

_Sakura's House

* * *

_

"Well there's not much space here either with Sasuke living here and him working at that big company of his," Hinata said looking at the huge stacks of paper everywhere.

"I got it!" Shikamaru said.

"What do you got?" Temari asked.

"You can live with me. Your 21 so that means you don't need your parents permission. Plus I have 2 bedrooms." Shikamaru said gleefully.

"Oh and Temari I have to ask you something?" Shikamaru said putting his hand in his pocket.

"Sure what is it?" Temari said not remembering what happened earlier.

Shikamaru got down on one knee and started to talk.

"Temari, will you marry me?" Shikamaru said pulling out the black box and opening it up.

"...Yes!" Temari said as she jumped in her boyfriends arms.

"Awwww!" Ino said ruining the moment.

"Shhhh," Hinata and Sakura said like the were watching a movie that ended with a happy ending.

"Idiots," Temari said laughing.

"I'm gonna go call my parents," Temari said stepping out of the room for a bit.

* * *

10 minutes later...

* * *

"My parents said it was okay and that they would pay for the wedding!" Temari said happily.

"Great, so you and the girls go and get your stuff and bring it to my house," Shikamaru said.

"Okay see ya," Temari said as the girls all walked out of Sakura's house.

Well Temari moved all of her stuff into Shikamaru's house and they lived together.

Temari and Shikamaru had a wonderful wedding and a couples weeks later had a little girl named Hikari which means "light".

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
